A Missing Person
... 11:22:09 PM Omniance: June 27th, 7:25 AM Wildomar, Lake Elsinore High School 11:24:44 PM Omniance: Leo pulls up with Leena in his car, and the two of them get out as he parks on the other side of the street near Isaac's house. There's about five cops outside of the school, one of them a detective who is looking through Mandy's car, and another detective is speaking with Isaac. Detective Bishop: And you said the car was just sitting here running when you found it this morning, right? 11:27:21 PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks stressed out and immensely worried as he shakily adjusts his glasses. Yes, I did. 11:27:42 PM Omniance: Detective Bishop: What time would you say was the last time you saw her? 11:29:38 PM | Edited 11:33:10 PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks down at his watch, remembering he looked at it just before heading home yesterday. It was preciously Eight Twenty Five last night. 11:30:32 PM | Edited 11:30:39 PM Omniance: Detective Bishop: Alright... And since you called us I'm guessing she's never done this before? 11:31:10 PM Arbi: Isaac: He shakes his head. No, never. 11:31:56 PM Omniance: Detective Bishop: She writes a few things down on a small notepad. ...And you said your name was Isaac Abraham... And you're her boyfriend, correct? 11:34:28 PM | Edited 11:35:34 PM Arbi: Isaac: Yes. He glances over at Leena and Leo when he notices them. Those are our friends, they were here last night with us too. 11:41:57 PM | Edited 11:43:07 PM Omniance: Detective Bishop: She looks over at Leena and Leo and then looks back at Isaac, thinking that they look familiar. ...Alright I'll have someone speak with them. There's a sound of thunder in the distance, and she looks to the west, a huge dark cloudfront is pushing into the valley. She looks back at Isaac. We're going to be combing every inch of that car, if we have any further questions we'll give you a call... Or walk across the street. She closes her notepad and turns away. Hey Murphy, can you interview the other two that just got here, I'm going to head on over to the Lancaster place and speak with the parents. Officer Murphy: Yeah yeah- Detective Dunham: He gets out of Mandy's car and walks over to Bishop as she's walking to her car. Isaac can hear him as he talks to Bishop. The car is clean Liz, I mean, we can get some of this stuff back to the lab nerds but, nothing looks out of the ordinary. It's like the girl just walked off. Detective Bishop: Someone could've opened the door and got to her. Detective Dunham: Doesn't really look that way to me. Detective Bishop: Young girls don't just walk off and leave Two-hundred thousand dollar cars running all night... She gets into her car and starts it, after a moment she looks out of the window to the other detective. Keep looking. She drives off as Dunham shakes his head and walks back tot he car. 11:43:46 PM Omniance: About two hours later... 11:45:01 PM Omniance: The three of them are sitting in a small Mexican restaurant eating breakfast after the interviews from the cops. Leena: So something clearly happened to her. First that creepy lady in her house, and now she's just gone? There's no way that's a coincidence. 11:49:12 PM Arbi: Isaac: The police aren't equipped to deal with these types of things. Do you think you could find her, Leena? 11:51:15 PM Omniance: Leena: She nods as she eats an egg burrito. Definitely. Leo: Really? How? Leena: She looks at Leo. If I have something that belonged to her, I can use it to scry for her, and then I'll find her location. That's how I know where you are all the time. Leo: ...What? Leena: Don't worry about it. She looks back at Isaac. I just need something that was hers. 11:54:24 PM Arbi: Isaac: That's not going to be as easy as you think. My...my mother searches through my bedroom when I'm not home. He looks down as he comes to a realization. I haven't been able to keep any gifts from her... and now she might be gone forever. His eyes start to water up. 11:55:13 PM Omniance: Leena: She gulps. W-well what about that detective? We could hire him to track her down. 11:57:23 PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks back up at her. Did...did you find out who he was? 11:58:32 PM Omniance: Leena: I got his number, we can call and make an appointment to see him today. She looks at Leo, and then back to Isaac. We'll find her Isaac. 11:59:04 PM | Edited 11:59:49 PM Arbi: Isaac: He nods, a little hopeful again. AM Omniance: Meanwhile at the Twin's House... AM Omniance: Lucas: He's on the phone. So you'll hire use then? Veronica: You were here telling me you never wanted to work for me again. Lucas: Well umm... We really need a summer job. Veronica: You spent the money I paid you already? Lucas: No-no. I still have it. Our mother is making us get a summer job for experience and... You know. Veronica: If I hire you for the summer I can't risk the two of you backing out. I could really use the help for the next two months. Lucas: I don't think that'll be a problem. He looks over to his brother, who is barely waking up. Veronica: Well it's not going to be all Object Hunting. I have nothing for your talents right now. Lucas: We can... Guard the museum or something, work security, anything. Veronica: After a brief pause she responds. Alright. I suppose I can trust you after you brought back the glasses... Be here tonight at seven and I'll go over what you'll be doing at the museum. Lucas: Got it. See you then. He hangs up. Well I got Veronica to get us a job. AM | Edited 12:10:41 AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and walks into the bathroom in just a shirt and underwear. His voice can be heard over the door. Working security for some stupid museum that no one is ever gonna rob? ...I like it. AM Omniance: Lucas: I didn't want to work for Murdoc anyway, he'd probably have us breaking into more stupid parties and make us do lots of paperwork... AM Arbi: Yuri: The sound of him pissing can be clearly heard. Yeah... who would ever want to go to parties everyday and get paid for it? AM Omniance: Lucas: He starts up the Killer Instinct Arcade. Considering the last time he sent us to a party I murdered someone and we got tangled with the Prince, I'd say that the money wouldn't be worth it... But the last time we worked for Veronica I got a boyfriend and became a Vampire for a few hours... AM Arbi: Yuri: Hey, we have a library now because of him. He rinses his hands and walks out of the bathroom. Show him some respect. AM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah, a library full of books that turn people like Mandy Lane into terrifying demonic psychopaths... After a moment the doorbell rings, and then someone running up the stairs. Odie: He bursts into their room. The party has started. He's wearing his sunglasses, so it's obvious that he's already high. He jumps onto Lucas's bed Lucas: He looks at their bedroom door. Wasn't that locked? Odie: Nope. AM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs shorts from his drawer and puts it on before walking over to Odie, standing beside him and looking around like he didn't know him. He whispers. You got the stuff? AM | Edited 12:23:51 AM Omniance: Odie: Don't know what you're talkin about, "man I have never seen before in my life." He pulls a small ziplock bag out of his pocket and puts it on Lucas's desk, then slides it over to Yuri. AM | Edited 12:27:38 AM Arbi: Brendan: A hand reaches out and grabs whatever Odie slid to Yuri. He crawls out from under their desk with the baggie before running off with it downstairs. I got the treasure! Help me hide it, Rodie! AM Omniance: Rodin: He barks, running after Brendan and pushing him up on his back as they reach the door to the room. They charge down the stairs with Brendan riding on him like a horse. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at them for a moment and then goes back to playing KI. Odie: Brendan! Wait! He moves to get up, but stops, falling back down onto the bed. Lucas: You know it's like eleven in the morning, and you're already baked? Odie: If you had the creepy dreams I had last night, you'd be baked too... Where's he taking the product man? AM | Edited 12:37:24 AM Arbi: Yuri: It doesn't matter where he's taking it. He grabs his nerf machine gun from underneath his bed. The only thing that matter is... He finishes reloading the toy gun. ...taking it back. He walks out of the room and heads downstairs. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Odie and then just stops playing KI he moves to leave the room and follow his brother. Odie: Hey wait. Help me up. Lucas: Get up yourself. Odie: I can't your bed is too soft. It's basically sucking me in. Lucas: He looks unamused for a moment and then follows his brother downstairs. AM Arbi: Five minutes later... AM Arbi: Yuri: He's on the ground with his face in the grass, his back is covered in nerf bullets. Brendan: He turns around towards Lucas and Odie, holding the nerf machine gun with Rodin sitting beside him. Anyone else wanna die today? Yuri: He groans. AM Omniance: Odie: He's lounging in a lawn chair. He still has his sunglasses on and he's wearing that hat Lucas randomly bought with those cheesy sunglasses in Vegas. I might volunteer. AM | Edited 12:47:04 AM Arbi: One minute later... Odie is on the ground beside Yuri covered in more nerf bullets than the gun can even hold. Brendan: He grabs the sunglasses from the yard, putting them on before he walks away victoriously with Rodin at his side. AM Omniance: Lucas: I think he's got your House of the Dead talents Odie. Odie: He rolls on his back, looking at the sky. It's getting dark because of gathering clouds. ...I have to get a summer job... AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and helps Odie up. Yeah? Lucas got us working security for Veronica. AM Omniance: Odie: Ugh... Damn that's awesome... I need a cool job. My mom says I should work at Jack in the Box... He pats some grass off of his shirt and pants. AM Arbi: Yuri: Don't do it, man. That's the poor man's job. AM Omniance: Lucas: Don't you make like... Threehundred dollars a week? Odie: I dunno, something like that. Lucas: ...You don't know? Odie: I just throw it in shoeboxes in my closet. I never count it after the deal goes down. Whenever I need cash I just grab some cash from a box... But anyway my mom doesn't know that I deal, ya know? So she says I gotta get a job. AM Arbi: Yuri: We know a paranormal investigator who... might still be hiring. He narrows his eyes as he remembers all the blood. AM Omniance: Lucas: Murdoc? With Odie? He raises an eyebrow. Odie: The guy that helped you guys when you needed to help me? Oh man working the beat would be awesome... That's an awesome job. Think we could go right now? My mom says if I don't find a job by tomorrow she's going to apply for me somewhere. Lucas: Yeah... Let's got to he arcade or something afterwards... I'll call Ricky and see if he wants to go with us... He walks back inside. Odie: He looks at Yuri. I'm gonna investigate the hell outta some murders. AM Omniance: About thirty minutes later, at Murdoc's office... AM Omniance: Murdoc: He's smoking a cigar. So you want to work for me? Odie: My dad was a cop. It runs in my blood. I was meant for detective work. Murdoc: He looks at the twins, What about one of you two, I could use another guy for the summer. Karen's got me spread thin investigating some of these contract claims from that damned Prince. AM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head. No can do, Doc. We're working security at the temecula museum for the rest of summer. AM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah, Veronica hired us as Security. AM Arbi: Ricky: He looks from Lucas to Murdoc. I'm looking for a job. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks a bit surprised. Murdoc: Really? He scratches his stubble a bit as he looks Ricky up and down, his face looks a bit familiar. Well you're not scrawny like uhh... Odie: Odie, everyone calls me Odie. Murdoc: Like Odie is, so you'll compliment each other. Brains and brawn or some shit I dunno... You guys recommend him? Lucas: Yes! ...Definitely. Yes. He's really strong... Fearless too. He's probably like Ezekiel, but better in every way. Murdoc: He looks back at Ricky. How's this, I give you two a trial run, you start workin here a couple a days, then I decide if I hire the two of you or not, seem fair? AM Arbi: Ricky: He crosses his arms. What's our first assignment? AM Omniance: Murdoc: Lunch. I need you two to go down to the deli and get me a sandwich, Italian, no tomatoes, extra pickles and mustard. AM Arbi: Ricky: He looks over at Odie as he stands up, heading towards the door with him. Sandwich, Italian, no tomatoes, extra pickles and mustard. You got that? AM | Edited 1:19:17 AM Omniance: Odie: I got it. He looks at Murdoc. We will not fail you. They both head to the door to walk out into the hall, but stop dead in their tracks and Leena, Leo, and Isaac walk in the front. AM Arbi: Ricky: He slows down instead of stopping and continues down the hallway without saying anything to them, heading for the frontdoor. AM Omniance: Leena: She whispers, What the hell are they doing here? Odie: He walks passed her, walking like he's too cool to acknowledge them as him and Ricky leave. AM | Edited 1:23:51 AM Arbi: Yuri: He turns around, hearing the others walking down the hallway towards the door. ...Leena? AM Omniance: Leena: What the hell are you guys doing here? She looks annoyed as she sees the twins. Lucas: What the hell are you guys doing here?! Murdoc: They're my twelve o'clock. You guys are gonna have to save the teen drama for later, they're my clients so they have a right to privacy. Scram He waves the Twins out. AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up with his brother. No problem, Doc. We'll catch you later. He walks past Leena and Leo, taking note of the red around Isaac's eyes before he leaves. AM Omniance: Lucas: He walks out with his brother into the hall, shutting the door behind them. Wonder what happened. He lights a cigarette. AM Arbi: Yuri: Who knows? He leaves with his brother. AM Omniance: Murdoc: He puts his cigar out. On the phone you said she went missing this morning. Leena: Or possibly last night. Murdoc: Who was at the scene? What officers? Leena: Uhh... She looks at Isaac. AM Arbi: Isaac: He sits down infront of Murdoc's desk, trying to remember as he's been stressed out all morning. It was detective Bishop and Dunham. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Bishop. She's a friend of mine... He pulls a new case file out from his desk. On a scale of one to ten, how supernatural do you think this occurrence is? Any additional details you "forgot" to tell the cops? AM | Edited 1:37:07 AM Arbi: Isaac: There was someone in her apartment two nights ago... a woman that she couldn't see. AM Omniance: Leena: She said she just vanished. Murdoc: Huh... He opens the case file and starts filling out paper work. ...This woman say anything to her? AM Arbi: Isaac: She said "You did this to him" but we don't know who the woman was refering to. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Alright... Do you, or Mandy, know of anyone that would do something like this to her? Enemies? AM | Edited 1:45:55 AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks at Leena and Leo, unsure if he should even mention the twins since they seem like they're friends with Murdoc. He looks back at him. She had a curse on her earlier this year. It was put on her after we sent a demon back to hell last year... but it was removed. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Alright... I think I remember that from the case with Hailey Clemence... He writes down a few more notes. And you said she went missing outside of Elsinore High... Blonde hair, green eyes... Etc. etc... Alright. Any reasons you can think of as you why she would run off without a word? AM Arbi: Isaac: He shakes his head. I... I can't think of any. AM Omniance: Leena: She shakes her head. Murdoc: ...So... He looks over the page. We have absolutely no leads then... AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks down nervously as he isn't used to telling people about their powers. There's... one more thing I forgot to mention. AM Omniance: Murdoc: ...Anything could help us get a lead here. AM Arbi: Isaac: He takes a deep breath. Mandy Lane used to have the power to create a veil of shadows over herself. After she encountered the shadowy woman her power was changed. Whenever she tried to use it, instead of shadows, water would appear around her. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Hmm... Shadows to water. Sounds like Elemental realignment... He writes it down. I'm getting an idea of what this woman might be. AM Arbi: Isaac: I can't think of anything else that could help... He looks down, hesitating. m...maybe... AM Omniance: Leo: He nudges Isaac slightly, whispering. C'mon man you gotta tell him everything you can, he's going to help us find Mandy. AM | Edited 2:09:38 AM Arbi: Isaac: There's only one person I can think of out there that Mandy Lane has ever hurt... but it was only because he was possessed. It wasn't even all her but... she held down Ricky in place long enough for me to cut his arm off when he was possessed. The demon was sent back to hell after that happened and it left Ricky without an arm. AM | Edited 2:10:53 AM Omniance: Murdoc: The guy that was just in here, right? He looks down and writes something else. He was part of that house that arson case a few months back. AM | Edited 2:13:27 AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks down as he remembers parts of that horrible night with the two of them being sent to the hospital and finding out that Mandy Lane was in a coma the next morning. AM Omniance: Leena: We're not actually sure if he has anything to do with it... Murdoc: He keeps writing things down. Hmm... I have a few ideas on where to start now. He looks up. Anything else? Anything at all? AM Arbi: Isaac: He shakes his head, still looking down at the floor. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Alright. He scratches the side of his head. ...Now, there's also my fee, eighty dollars an hour, or you can just pay five hundred per day. Leena gulps. AM Arbi: Isaac: That's... that's a lot of money. AM Omniance: Leo: He whispers. If the three of us chip in we could... Probably hire him for like... Two days... AM Arbi: Isaac: You would help pay? His eyes start to water again. AM Omniance: Leena: ...Of course we would help pay, Isaac. Leo: He pats Isaac on the back. Yeah. Murdoc: He sighs slightly, he has trouble turning down missing persons cases, or seeing people worry about loved ones. Alright, how 'bout I cut the rate down to one-fifty per day, but if there's travelling expenses involved you have to pay for gas. AM Arbi: Isaac: That's...that's perfect. We'll pay immediately. Thank you, Sir. AM Omniance: Leena: She opens her purse. I have about three-hundred on me right now... Leo: ...Three hundred? Really? Leena: Her eyes water slightly. Me and Mandy were gonna go to the mall after work. She pulls out a small stack of bills from her purse. She looks at Leo. The clothes she buys are expensive as hell. Leo: He rolls his eyes and pulls out his wallet. ...I have like fifty bucks on me. He pulls out three twenties and puts them on Murdoc's desk as Leena also sets her money on the desk. AM | Edited 2:35:33 AM Arbi: Isaac: He takes out his wallet and grabs all the bills he has on him, placing them all on Murdoc's desk. It adds up to about one hundred and seventy five. Please find her. AM Omniance: Murdoc: He grabs the money and counts through it quickly. He writes $430 on and puts it in a safe in his desk. Alright. Odie: Him and Ricky walk back in with a bag of sandwiches. Punctual and, we got the order right. I watched the guy make it with the keen gaze of a ha- He sees Leena, Isaac, and Leo are still there. He sets the bag on Murdoc's desk. Murdoc: We got a case, missing persons. We're leave'n after lunch. He grabs the bag and pulls out his sandwich, unwrapping it.